The purpose of the Joining Circles: Academic-Community Partnership for Health initiative is to enhance existing partnerships and expand linkages among American Indian intertribal communities, VCU and public health organizations; and to reduce health disparities, specifically obesity, in the indigenous populations of Virginia. We will conduct community meetings, collaborative workshops, trainings and provide educational opportunities for public health professionals, community leaders and tribal members. Our specific aims are to: 1. To convene a Community Advisory Board (CAB) team of community members and create a MOU. 2. To identify the community's priorities in addressing the disparities in health related to obesit. 3. To conduct bi-directional educational, communication and outreach activities within the tribal community through multiple forums.